


Untitled

by geeked



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeked/pseuds/geeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Danny.</p><p>WARNINGS: Includes m/m, PORN, threesome, explicit sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written, so honest constructive feedback would be welcome!

_Damn._ That was Danny’s first thought the moment he laid eyes on that hot piece of ass. What was his name? Jason, Mason? Who the fuck cares. All he knows is that he wants to hit that. And hit it hard.

You see…Danny loves sex. He’s not one for relationships or romance or any of that bullshit. He wasn’t built for that. Thankfully being quarterback in the football team gets him a lot of ass. All he has to do is use his charming smile, say a few lines and Danny will be able to talk this new guy right out of his pants.

Danny lifts his shirt above his head; revealing his six pack. A couple of girls sitting in the bleachers look at him; causing Danny to give them a cheeky wink, in turn making them burst into a fit of giggles. He walks across to the other side and sits down beside the new guy.

“Hey, I’m Danny.” He says with a smile.

“Ethan.” the guy says quietly never lifting his gaze away from the baseball game. Ah, a shy one, which Danny thinks is even more of a turn on. Maybe he’s a virgin. The thought of that makes him semi hard in his shorts.

“You like baseball?” Danny asks, moving a bit closer across the bench.

“Nah. I hate sports. I’m only here to watch my boyfriend, he’s the pitcher.” He says smiling, pushing back some of his blonde locks. _Tease._

Danny smirks. _Boyfriend._ That’s never been an obstacle for him. He looks down towards the pitch to take a look at the pitcher. Maybe there’s potential for some threesome action.

Without realizing it, Danny has a full on boner. Danny stutters “I...um,”

Ethan puts his hand on top of Danny’s shorts. “Don’t worry. I know you wanna fuck me. You’ve been staring at me for the last hour,”

Wow. No guy has even been this forward with him before. Except in one of his sex dreams.

“Let’s wait for Jack to finish his game. Then we’ll _both_ make it worth your while,” Ethan says, leaning in to give Danny a quick peck on the lips. “Meet us in the parking lot by Jack’s car in 15 minutes, the 67 Chevy Impala.”

When Danny approaches the car Jack has Ethan up on the hood, hands firmly on his ass, kissing his neck. Ethan moaned like a bitch in heat, hands pulling at Jack’s baseball jersey.

“Ah! There he is. Jack, this is Danny,” Ethan says.

  
“Jack. Sweet ride.” Danny says, admiring the car.

“Man, it’s gonna be even sweeter when you fuck my boy in the backseat.” Jack says.

Now there’s an idea.

Ethan gets into the back of the car first, slowly flashing his ass on purpose for Jack and Danny’s pleasure. When they get in behind him, he puts his hands on their crotches, then starts to unzip their jeans. He loves Jack’s dick, it’s big and thick and Jack really knew how to use it to hit his prostate. But nothing could prepare him for the size of Danny’s, it must have been a 10 incher.

“You’re a big boy.” Ethan says slowly stroking his cock then he puts his mouth of the head. Danny tilts his head back and turns to Jack.

“He gives good head huh?” Jack says, Danny can only nod mutely.

Ethan changes positions between sucking their two dicks.

“You know what I really want?” Ethan says, Jack and Danny perking up, “I want to be dp’d.”

Jacks eyes widened in shock. “Babe, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ethan straddles Jack’s lap and kisses him on the lips. “You won’t.” He says defiantly.

“Look, if your boy wants to be dp’d who are we to say no?” Danny says gleefully taking off his jeans. “You got a rubber?”

Ethan laughs. “Nope. You’re gonna fuck me bareback, it’s how I like it.” God damn. Danny rubs his dick around Ethan’s hole, teasing before pushing into him full force. Ethan lets out a gasp, putting his arms around Jack’s neck as Danny plows into him from behind. Danny pulls out and sits down pulling Ethan away from Jack and onto his lap. “You’re going to look at me when I fuck you.” Danny says sternly before pushing back in.

Ethan was so tight. Tighter than any cunt he’s ever fucked.

Jack positions himself behind and pushes his dick slowly into Ethan’s hole. “You both are amazing. Fucking my dirty cunt good.” He reaches down to jerk himself off and quickly cum’s all over Danny’s shirt. Jack pulls out and lifts Ethan off Danny’s cock. “Babe get down, I wanna cum on your face.” Jack shouts before spreading his jizz all over Ethan’s face.

“Hey man, I wasn’t finished fucking your boy,” standing up and pulling Ethan towards him. Ethan laughs, “I love when you manhandle me.” He says positioning himself under Danny.

Danny masturbates and cum’s hard all over Ethan’s face. “Oh my god,” Ethan says, taking some cum of his face and licking it. “That was good.”

“Good?” Danny says, shocked “It was great, _I_ was great.”

Ethan shrugs. _The_ _Little tease._ “You were good. Jack was better,” he says, causing Jack’s chest to swell with pride. “Same time next week?” Ethan says while putting on his hoodie.

“For sure,” Danny says putting on his shorts and getting out of the car. “Thanks for the booty call.” Winking at Ethan and walking towards his own car. Leaning against the passenger door was Tyler, a cheerleader, and one of his many fuck buddies. And he was still in his cheerleader outfit. _Sweet._

“Tyler,” Danny calls, causing Tyler to look up, smiling “Hey, wanna come back to my place?” Looks like it’s time for round 2.

Danny loves his life.


End file.
